Tk has a twin!
by Leonasiam
Summary: The Digidestines go to the Digital World, much to Tk's dismy. Why does he seem nervous? Tk was a triplet? Matt isn't his brother? What will happen? This is my first fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Tk has a TWIN?!!

**Chapter 1 THE DIGITAL WORLD?!**

I do not own Digimon or any characters in here! I don't own so you can't sue! READ!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The sun was blaring brightly high in the sky. Tk and the other digidestines were just lying in the field of grass. School was out now and they were trying to find something to do.

"How about we go to the movies?" Davis asked.

"No, I don't want to spend so much money right now. I just bought a new soccer ball." Tai said.

"Play soccer?" Cody inquired.

"Nah, I don't want to run." Mimi said.

"How about we go to the Digital World?" questioned Joe.

"T-T-The Digital World?!" Tk slowly stuttered out. Only Kari noticed that his voice had a hint of nervousness.

"Yeah, why not? We get to see all the others again, and we get to go have a vacation from the real world!" Sora exclaimed!

"Ok, everyone. Go to your houses and get everything you will need. We will meet at Tk's house, since his is the one that is closest to everyone's houses." Matt announced.

As everyone was leaving, Kari moved toward Tk. He seemed paler, and shaking slightly. "Tk? Are You Ok?"

"Huh? Yeah, just zoned out thinking what I would need."

"Well. Ok. Just remember that you aren't alone. You have everyone with you. Don't try to keep everything to your self. We are there for you."

"Ok. Thanks." He said with one of his popular and famous smiles. "Well, I guess we should go get ready." And with that, he was off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this chapter has no action what so ever. The next one should start to get interesting i think.


	2. Chapter 2

Please remember that i do not own Digimon or any thing else. READ.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2 Why do you have a sword?**

"Tk! What's the plan now?" Patamon asked excitedly. He was only Digimon partner that stayed with the humans, and he was excited to have another adventure with Tk.

"We're going to the Digital World, and THEY are there!"

"You mean-"

"Yes, THEM, so I will need to bring **1**_._ Spei."

He quickly grabbed a sword. **2.** It was a bastard sword made of a unique type of metal. It glistened as the sun's light stared at it. On the blade was the same symbol of hope as the crest, but only it was only seen by few. On the hilt, at the bottom, was a small tag or keychain of the same symbol. He slid it back into its sheath. The sheath was just the right size that the sword was not able to slide out by accident. Surprisingly, the sword always has no resistance with it. It was as if the sword would melt into the sheath as it was placed in. A knock was heard throughout the house. He quickly placed the equipment on his back with his backpack. The sword was near-impossible to see. He rushed to the door and opened it. Everyone was waiting outside.

"Everyone, come in."

Everyone rushed into the apartment. Kari managed to catch a small glimmer near Tk's back, and saw the sword hilt. Being the curious teenage girl, she inquired about the unusual gear.

"Tk, why do you have a sword?" Kari asked.

"I will need it. Now, let's go."

The portal blinded everyone with its light and when they could open their eyes, they saw a surprising sight. There, right in front of them, was Tk, but he had his sword out, plus clashing it against another person, who was hooded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok this one was short, but it starts to add some action!

1. Spei is just the latin word for hope.

2. A bastard sword is also known as a hand-and-half sword. Its design allows it to be used as a two handed sword or one.


	3. Chapter 3

This was my favorite chapter for now. This one shows his past. I do not own He-Man either.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3 The Truth Revealed**

"What are you guys standing there for? Hurry up and run away!" Tk screamed at them.

"We aren't going anywhere without you!" Izzy shouted as a reply.

"My, how touching. How they all care so mush about you, yet you haven't told them about it yet have you?" The hooded figure said in a familiar voice to them. "I wonder how they would act when they find out you are a-"

"SHUT UP!" Tk cried out, (not actually crying) suddenly over powering the guy and managed to slash at his body, causing a huge cut on his chest. The hood was blown off, but they saw a frightening sight, the person looked identical to Tk!

"You will pay for that the next time we meet!" He hissed. With that, he sprouted two demon wings and flew off.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll give you an IOU!" Tk screamed in reply. It was so loud that all of the other Digimon partners came running at them, ready to protect them. After they explained everything, Tk led them to a secret cave that was nearby.

"Wow. How did you find this place?" Ken asked, obviously wanting to know why he couldn't find it before.

"I found it about 10-11 years ago."

"Tk, what are you talking about? That would be before the camp incident."

"I can't really explain, but maybe Spei can lighten things up." He said. He slowly drew his sword.

**1.** "By the power of Greyskull! Just kidding!" He said with another one of his popular and goofy grins. "But getting serious,** 2.** _Alatus Nos Magica Colligo Ante Spes" _He said, and with that, the cave they were in dissolved and in its place were The Primary Village. They zoomed closer to three particular eggs. The eggs' shape was like a simple egg, but each egg was different, one egg had demon wings, another had angel wings, while the last one had a demon and an angel wing. Each set of wings were crossed in front of their respective eggs, but they didn't restrict view of it.

"This is nice and all, but what is the point in showing us eggs?!" Davis asked bluntly, resulting in all the Digidestines kicking and beating him up.

"Just continue watching." Was the only reply.

The eggs then shuddered. They vibrated a few times, alerting the care takers of Primary Village. The eggs then started to fiercely vibrate continuously, until, the top parts literally popped off, revealing a small kid with a small sword in each egg, each looking the same, with the only differences were the wings and the swords, when the place faded. Primary Village came back, but it was several years after the egg hatched. They saw the same boys with the same swords practicing their swordsmanship with Leomon, only the boys AND their swords were bigger, causing everyone to think on why the sword grew. This kept on happening; The Primary Village would fade after a while, only to pop up again, showing years afterwards. Finally, the last one came to view where they saw the group of boys in a circle; they looked about the age of 4.

"I say we should take over this 'real world', where we could enslave them to help us take over the Digital World." The boy with angel wings proclaimed.

"I agree. They sound weak. We could put them all to work and have them fight for us." The boy will demon wings said this time.

"I don't know. They may be stronger then they seem. Remember, we only heard stories about them." They boy with both wings said.

"If you don't agree with us, we will have to delete you before you rat us out." Both boys said frighteningly, pulling their swords. "If you think we will spare just because you are our brother, you will be surprised."

The third boy pulled his sword out, and the fight commenced. The swords clashed over and over again. They matched each movement with a counter movement. The third boy was growing tired, and started to run away, but the other boys gave chase. Their wings kept getting caught in the trees since they haven't mastered them until 3 minutes ago. The third boy dove into a cave, when a boulder crashed into the opening. The other two boys were to busy trying to dodge the boulder that they couldn't see their target hid himself in a cave right beside them. The lone boy then started to travel threw the tunnels that were there. He eventually came outside. He moved threw the woods silently, until he came to an open area. He sat down to rest, when two swords were placed at his neck.

"We will give you one last chance. Join us and live."

"Very well, seeing as I have no other choice."

The three boys positioned themselves in a triangular formation. They dug their swords into the ground. At one sword, a small orb of light emitted from it. The boy then dragged it through the ground, forming part of a circle, until it connected with another sword, passing the orb to it. They passed it all the way around, completing the circle. They suddenly disappeared, when a Parrotmon and a Greymon ran into the circle and disappeared. At this point, Tk finally spoke.

"I can show you what happened at this point."

He grabbed the sword, which was in the center all this time, and the area was fading again. They saw that they were at Heightenview Terrance. They saw that they boys appeared again; the boys then decided to split up. The other two boys ran two directions, when they two Digimon fell and started fighting. The third kid pulled his wings out and flew to safety, when he saw a small girl that was about to be crushed by a giant rock. He quickly flew back down a grabbed her. He flew her to her brother, who had very spiky hair that looked like he stuck his hand into an electric socket and got electrocuted. He didn't see much of a resemblance, but he knew that since they both agreed that he was her brother, he placed her down. He flew back up when Greymon swung it tail, hitting the third boy in the process. He crashed into a window, which happened to the window of Matt's room. They other boys saw and quickly escaped back to the Digital World, only to get sealed into a tree by Gennai. Matt had woken up with the boy, apparently thinking he was his brother, probably from a piece of rubble that flew with him. They witnessed the fighting and saw it end. Their parents came in later and wondered about the boy. The boy, putting on his best You-Forgot-Me act that anyone saw. The parents, seeing this, decided to take him in. The scene faded again, to a day ago, to see the same tree. The seal on the boys was there, when a forest fire burned the seal off. They later saw that they had put that fire out. The area faded, and they were back at the cave again. When they saw that they were back, they noticed that Kari was crying, and that Tai had his jaw open like it was dislocated.

"What's the matter, Kari?" Yolie asked.

Kari suddenly hugged Tk, causing both of them to fall.

"It was you, wasn't it? You were the last boy." Kari whispered. "You were the one who rescued me and brought me back to Tai."

Tk then took a long look at the two siblings and saw that they were the same kids that he reunited that day. How he couldn't see that he was Tai left him. He nodded. They were going to ask some more questions when they heard a boom. They left the cave to find that the same two boys they saw in the memories were there, right before them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What do you think? I got the ending part from X10AShadowfox's story called Negima:The Older Negi Series.

1. This was from the 80s cartoon He-Man. Many of my friends have mistaken this for He-Man's twin sister, She-Ra, who says, For the Honer of GreySkull.

was just a saying of latin words for a magic spell. It translates into "Wings of Magic Collect Before Hope.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 The Ultimate Showdown**

"This is the end!"

"You might want to say a few last words."

"I don't give a care! You can just drop dead!"

"Why you little! You're gonna pay for that!"

After they finished …."conversation", Tk jumped, drawing his weapon. They each fought and struck. They stabbed and slashed. They wouldn't give up. They fought like two cyclones, each with so much strength and power. The group also saw that in each of the triplets' eyes was a desire that they were scared of. They saw that each of them was aiming to kill!

"Dang it! None of my attacks are getting through!" Tk said.

"Well duh! A weak, little brat like you could never be as great as us!"

Both brothers disappeared at that, reappearing in front and behind him. No one could react in time, and if you blinked, you would see that when Tk was alright a moment ago, he was now impaled by both swords, pinning him to a tree (the sword behind him was stabbed through a tree into him.)

"Let's finish him off!"

"Wait! I got an even better idea!" We will kill his friends one by one, right in front of him, leaving him last."

"Nice! Forever living in the guilt that you couldn't protect your friends!" the brother sneered at him! CRA-A-A-ACK! The sound resonated throughout the entire digital world.

"Lay one finger on any of them and you'll be damned to HELL!"

When they looked, they saw that Tk not only broke the tree, but to do it with two swords impaled into you, causing your body to get cut if you moved, now that is quite a feat! The site caused everyone to stare at awe, but the brothers could only pale and shudder, for the site was horrifying for them. Not only were they not able to stop him, but now their weapons that could defend them were now his. What happened next caused everyone to look away. He took out a hidden dagger, just a plain one, nothing fancy, except for the fact that it was red and black, then that would make it fancy. With it, he stabbed himself, right at his heart. Blood seeped through his shirt, creating a large stain. Blood trickled down from the mouth that let out a gasp or cry, the mouth that is now forming a smirk. The dagger, ripped from his body, glowed of black and red, giving of killing intent. His sword, discarded on the other side of the clearing, glowed of a pale white shine, disappears, appearing in Tk's sheath. With that he dashes forward, stabbing at the "angel brother". Had he been too late, the angel Tk would have been found in halves. The "demon brother" manages to grab the sword from the **1.**FA Tk, not that he was concerned; his only objective flowing through his head at that time was getting them away from the gang. When they moved a certain distance, he stabbed the ground with the dagger, causing a wall of red and black shadows dancing to erect. With that, he handed them his hat, and then took off. He gripped the dagger's handle, his knuckles turning a ghostly white, mixing a sense of mysterious pureness into the dagger filled with dark intent. His hand slashed, creating a **2.**complete circle. As it formed, his voice was heard, screaming" **ARCHWAY OF FATE! **The circle glowed silver, a line formed and separated, developing into a portal, just like gate of destiny. Tk then dived down, slashed at the other two, before grabbing them in mid-air and flying into the portal. After a few minutes, they finally got the idea that it was meant so anything that goes through STAYS through. They decided to open the hat. Inside were Tk's D3, his crest, a book, and a letter. The letter was what was examined first, and it said:

"I thank you for being my friends and for taking good care of me. I wish I could have helped more or told you guys this sooner. Tai, you were a great leader. Following you was like following a war general.("He couldn't think of me that greatly, could he?") Matt, I am sorry I didn't tell you sooner and for not being your brother. It pains greatly to see you everyday, thinking that I am really your brother. ("He will always be welcomed as a brother to me.") Joe, you were probably the only guy I know that is ready for whatever is thrown at you. I only wish I could have learned to be prepared from you. ("All you need to do is ask.") Sora, you were like a second mother to me. I think you will be a great mom. ("I always wished to be like one.") Mimi, you were the big sister I never had. I only wish I could act the little brother role for you. ("You already were.") Izzy, although I had Matt already, you treated me like I was your brother. I know that you could reach your goals. ("He is that proud of me?!") Yolie, you were a great friend. If anyone picks on you, pray at night, and they might tell you a story of a ghost visiting them. ("I think I just might do that.") Cody, I know how it feels to be the youngest in a group. I have a feeling that you could prove to them what I could not though. (I wish you could've watched me do that.) Ken, you were our enemy, and I hated that, yet I liked knowing that you had my back. I am glad you're on our side. ("He trusts me THAT much?!") Davis, you were my rival in everything, whether it was basketball, digimon, or "a certain someone". I am glad that you were such a great rival, plus this part you might want to read to yourself, not like anyone would listen to this most likely. ("He's right about that!) If you dare hurt Kari for one second, then I will be following you to have your head! Kari, you were my best friend. Through our adventures, I had so much fun, yet I was constantly worried that something may happen to you. During that time, when the Dark Ocean tried to take you, and I said that I cared about you too much, that had bigger meaning. When I said that, I meant that I love you. I wish I could have said that earlier, but now is the last time I might see you, so this is it. If you think it is possible, please wait for me. If you want, Davis is a good guy you know. Please take care of Patamon for me. ("Oh Tk. I will forever.") This is it. The book is the story of our adventures. **3.** Treasure it for me, for I never got to read the finished piece.

Signed Tk.

Everyone left that field, their hearts filled with sorrow. They wish they could have done something, anything to make him come back. The few days later, (more like months of locking themselves into their rooms and crying or moping.) they returned to that clearing. They built a memorial for Tk. There, on the alter, were various things to show they cared. **4. **There were goggles, a harmonica, a first-aid kit, various kinds of flowers, a new hat, a small laptop, various goods from certain grocery store, a shinai or kendo sword, a nice pair of shades, a soccer ball, and a copy of his book. Everyone brought a picture to put on the alter. His epitaph read:

"_Here lies the savior of the two worlds"_

"_A friend to many and a family to others"_

"_Bold yet cautious, he was ready to live"_

"_Like a flower, he was small, yet bloomed bigger than any of us"_

"_Under his hat he held all his pain and suffering just for us"_

"_Through this digital world, we have met a great friend"_

"_Kind yet firm on beliefs, he was ready to sacrifice himself for his friends"_

"_He was of strength and speed, ready to fight for those he care for"_

"_Once an enemy of mine, he became one I trust with my life"_

"_A rival, and a best friend, he was the pillar for me to grow"_

"_A brother, best friend and more, he was the most to me, he was my love, forever and always"_

"_He gave his life for us"_

"_We may always remember him, as long as we hope to"_

"_He will live forever with us, in our memories, heart, and hope"_

The left the field, unknown to the shadow behind them, as a silent tear flows and falls to the ground. Is this the end of a story, or the beginning to another?

This is the end of this story.

FA just stands for Fallen Angel. The name came from his wings; the same style of wings was on Lucifer, the fallen angel.

I want to know how people can draw perfect circle without any help.

He wrote that story, yet after he made it into a book, he never got to read the finished product.

This is basically a collection of the items that I thought they would represent them for Tk, such as Tai's goggles, Matt's harmonica, Sora's flowers, and the other stuff.


End file.
